


mpreg tumblr prompts

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Premature Labor, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: mpreg ballum prompts i received on Tumblr. Each chapter should be a different prompt.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Father’s Day when Ben leaves Callum a card on his bedside table before going to work and when Callum opens it he’s greeted with a scan picture - Ben’s scan picture and a message that says ‘Hello Daddy, I can’t wait to meet you on December 25th’ and then Callum goes to the Car-Lot and he just wraps his arms around Ben’s waist before sinking to his knees, lifting his top up and speaking the baby in Ben’s tummy. Could you add more fluff and sweetness please

It is Father’s day. While Ben is already a father and has celebrated the day the last few years, and had plans with Lexi that day. Callum is yet to be a father, however, by next father’s day, he will be. Ben left a card on Callum’s bedside table. It was you’re going to be a dad happy father’s day card. Inside Ben wrote a message to Callum about how he would be a father soon. The card was also written from their future baby and said:

‘Hello Daddy, I can’t wait to meet you on Christmas day.’

Ben left the card and then went off to the car lot to get some work done before he was meeting Lexi for lunch. 

Callum wakes up an hour later and realises that he is alone in bed, Ben’s side of the bed is cold, so he must have woken up a while ago. He notices that there is a card on the bedside table that’s addressed to him and is for father’s day. Callum is confused he doesn’t have any children yet. He opens the card and reads what is inside and sees the sonogram. The card falls from his hands from the shock of it all. Ben was pregnant. They were going to have a child. He was going to be a father. 

Callum quickly got dressed so that he could go and see Ben. He made it to the car-lot in five minutes. He ran up to Ben and hugged him tightly. He then bent on his knees so that he was level with Ben’s tummy. He lifted up Ben’s shirt and began to kiss where their child was growing.

“Hello baby, I’m your daddy Callum, I am so excited to see you in half a year. Your dad Ben will take care of you until then and you will grow strong. I love you loads already. You will be loved, you will never know what it is like for your father to be disappointed in you. I promise that I already love you unconditionally. I saw the first picture of you and I cant wait to see the rest as you get bigger and stronger.”

Ben had tears in his eyes as Callum was speaking to their baby. He put his hand on his tummy.

“You have a bump already,” Callum said and kissed and caressed his baby bump. 

“Is it noticeable, I have father’s day lunch with Lex, should I tell her or is it too soon.”

“He why not tell her its the day to celebrate what an incredible dad you are. You already are one to Lexi and I know you are taking care of this one in here. I’m sure she will be excited that she will have a younger brother or sister later this year.”

“I am so lucky to have you. Let’s celebrate before we go.” Ben began kissing Callum and loved where things were going now. Ben loved Sex and he loved it more than anything with Callum. Celebrating their growing family and then seeing his beautiful daughter really was a great way to celebrate father’s day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 3 months away from giving birth when Callum tells him he has no choice but to go back to the army and obviously Ben is distraught and he ends up going into labour on the day that Callum leaves (which is the day after Callum tells him) and he and their daughter Florence Isabell Highway, end up really really sick. Feel free to expand this

Callum received a letter from the army, telling him that he was going to be deployed to Iran in a few days. He did not know how to tell Ben this. Ben was six months pregnant with their daughter. Ben was not having the easiest of pregnancies, and he was worried that the stress of him being deployed would send Ben over the edge. Callum was also disappointed that he would not be there for the birth of their daughter. 

Callum goes into their room to tell Ben the news.

“Callum something wrong?” Ben asked seeing the look on Callum’s face.

“I just got a letter from the army. I will be deployed in a few days. I don’t want to leave you alone. YOu and our little Izzy are the two most important people in my life. The army is no longer my dream. I just want you to know that I love you.”

Those few days passed by quickly and it was time for Callum to leave. Ben was sad and cried when Callum left. He was not feeling well, he kept feeling pain in his belly. He thought that it was baby Izzy missing her daddy as well. He was trying to go on with his day and made himself something to eat. He had really bad pain and fell onto the floor. He could not move and his pain was worse, it felt like his insides were contracting. Luckily he had his phone in his pocket, he called his mum to come over. 

“Mum, mum!!” Ben called out when Kathy entered the house.

She ran to him immediately. “Ben you’re in labour.”

“No its too soon. Izzy isn’t big enough. Callum isn’t here. I can’t do this.”

“Ben it’ll be okay. I phoned the ambulance. we’ll get you through it.”

Ben did not know how long he was on the floor. The paramedics soon arrived and took him to hospital. 

“24-year-old male, 6 months pregnant, in labour.” The paramedic told the nurse.

Ben was taken up to the maternity ward. While he was being wheeled there he felt like he peed himself. Oh shit, Izzy was coming. He started to hyperventilate. He couldn’t do it. What was he supposed to do? 

Ben was told that he was 6 cms dilated and that it was too late to have an epidural. Ben was laying for another hour in agony, Kathy holding his hand. The doctor told him that it was time to push. Ben did not feel like he could do this. He was not ready. One more push he was told he took all his strength to push and passed out. 

The baby was not breathing. They did CPR on her and when they got her breathing put her in a tube in NICU. They also had to help Ben through the afterbirth while he was still passed out. 

Ben woke up a little while later. “Izzy? Where is she?”

“She is in NICU. They are helping her breathe so that she can be strong.”

“I want to see her. I want to see my daughter.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” the nurse said, “you need to focus on yourself first.”

“Now I want to see my daughter now. DO you know who I am? Take me to her now.”

The nurse went to get a wheelchair to wheel Ben to see his daughter. He saw his baby girl plugged up to many different machines. She could not yet breathe on her own. His little baby was sick. What was he supposed to tell Callum? How was he supposed to do this alone? 

A few days later Ben was well enough to be discharged. Baby Izzy was growing stronger day by day. Today Ben can hold her so that he would be able to bond with her. The doctors think that She will be able to breathe on her own next week. This was all very difficult for Ben. He loved Florence Isabel Highway, watching her grow stronger and bigger each and every day was a blessing. Ben suddenly hear beeping from one of her machines and doctors and nurses rushed in. Ben was forced out of the room. His baby girl was sick, and there was nothing he could do to make her better. He needed to know what was wrong with her.

“Izzy tried to breathe on her own and it was more difficult then she thought and we thought. We will try again in a few days. Spend as much time as you can with her, and talk to her as much as you can.

A few long days later the doctors saw that she was strong enough to breathe on her own. They let her do that and she started breathing on her own. Ben let out a sigh of relief. They put the baby in his hand. Ben held baby Izzy and felt like he too could breathe for the first time in days. He will try to reach Callum and let him know that their baby girl was breathing on her own. Ben knows that no matter what happens he will always love Florence Isabel Highway unconditionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have a maternity photoshoot and they also have a cast made of Ben’s bump. And once the babies (he’s having triplets) are born they have another photoshoot

Ben and Callum are obsessed with Ben’s growing bump. They are having triplets, Ben’s bump is huge as a result of this. Callum was constantly touching or playing with the bump. Callum asked Ben if he minded if they had a photoshoot of them while Ben was pregnant. He also asked if a cast could be made of Ben’s baby bump. Ben agreed to both.

A week later they were at a professional photo studio to have the photos and portraits of them pregnant commemorated for all eternity. The photographer was a nice man. Ben was able to sit and Callum stood behind him. Callum and Ben both had their hands on the baby bump. The photographer loved that pose. He then suggested one where Ben is leaning into Callum, with Callum’s arms around his bump. The final was them sitting on a sofa together hand in hand. Then Ben wanted one more. He wanted one with Callum sitting on the sofa, Ben’s head on his lap, both of them having their hands on the bump. That one was Ben’s favourite. 

The next day they went to a shop where they could have a cast made of the bump. This felt funnier to Ben then the ultrasound. it would take a while for it to dry. Callum in the meantime talked to Ben and the baby, telling them stories from his childhood. When it was finally done Ben was excited, he loved the cast. He was also excited because he could eat and he was starving. 

A month later Ben went into labour. He gave birth to two identical girls and a boy. He loved all three immediately. He told Callum that he wanted them to have family photos to commemorate the fact that their family had grown. 

A few weeks later when the babies were big enough and strong enough to be photographed they had the photographer come to their home. The photos were mainly taken with them on the sofa. Callum had the girls in his arms, Ben was holding their little boy. They tried a few more poses on the sofa. When the photographer was done they chose their favourite one that would be framed and go on the wall. They will be able to mark all their babies’ milestones. Ben and Callum loved that, they did not want to miss a moment of their babies growing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is pregnant and his baby bump is blossoming and is adorable, he is sat at the kitchen counter in just his grey fluffy dressing gown, at Callums flat when Callum comes out of the bedroom, and as the dressing gown is unfastened he can see Ben’s bump and he cant help wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist from behind and resting his hands on his bump and feeling their baby moving around

Ben was ecstatic when he woke up that morning. He was almost four months pregnant. He was clearly showing now. Last night was amazing. Callum loved to hold him close and touch his little bump. Last night when they had sex it was outstanding, them feeling their baby between them made it more magical than ever. 

Ben was making himself something to eat. He was having a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich. It was amazing. It met all of his current cravings. He was sitting at the kitchen table in only his dressing gown. He kept it open so that he could keep his eyes on his growing baby. He sees Callum come out of his bedroom and smiles at him. Callum looks at Ben eating with his baby bump on display and felt like he found meaning in his life. 

“Come here you,” Callum said as he sat on the sofa. Ben jumps on Callum’s lap. It felt like home in Callum’s lap. Callum placed his hands around Ben’s bump and was just caressing him, Ben happily eating his sandwich on his lap. He could feel his child growing there. Ben was glowing and growing round with life. He was going to be a father soon. Callum could not think of a time he was happier. Living in this moment, feeling his baby move inside his beautiful boyfriend whom he loved more than anything. Life was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum finding out that Ben is having twins

Ben and Callum were heading to their fourteen-week pregnancy scan. They were excited to see where their baby was at this point. Ben was getting quite big. Callum loved it, it was proof of the life growing inside Ben. They were sitting in the waiting room, hoping it would be their turn soon. Ben was shifting in his seat us he really had to pee. The nurse finally called them in. Ben stood up in relief, he grabbed Callum’s hand and they entered the room. 

Ben was laying on the bed. He lifted his shirt up. The tech put the jell on his tummy and got the wand out. Ben took Callum’s hand and held it tightly. 

“Okay heartbeat sounds good and healthy. Wow.”

“What?” Ben and Callum asked startled.

“I hear two heartbeats. See here this is baby one, and this here is baby two.”

Ben let out a smile. Callum took Ben’s hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss it. 

“Baby one measures about 7 cms and weighs 38 grams. The placenta is fully formed and is providing the fetus with all its nutrients. Baby two is 7.2 CMs and weighs 39 grams. This baby is also connected fully to the placenta. Everything looks fine with their development. Any symptoms that you are feeling?”

“I have more energy. I am finding it hard to walk. I feel like my lower back and legs hurt at times. I am also always hungry. I just want to eat.”

“Well, that sounds good. Make sure that you are intaking all of your vitamins and getting all the nutrients you need. You are free to go.”

When the midwife left Ben held his hand out to Callum. Callum helped him up and they hugged each other tightly, feeling the baby bump between them.

“So twins.”

“Ben you are amazing. I am so excited to meet these two. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is heavily pregnant with triplets (2 girls 1 boy) when his and Callum’s move into 1 Albert Square (Chantelle’s and Grey’s) goes horribly wrong which cause Ben to go in early labour

1 Albert Square was on the market. Chantelle decided to sell the house after Gray met his untimely death when he fell down the stairs. He was trying to shake and hit her by the stairs and fell to his death. Chantelle wanted to move into a different house in the square, she was going to think of herself and her children first. She was happy when Ben and Callum made an offer on the house. They were looking for a house for their growing family. Ben was heavily pregnant with triplets and also had a daughter Lexi. They needed the room. She hoped that the house served them with happy memories.   
It was the day that Ben and Callum were supposed to move in. Things did not start well. The movers did not show up and they had to figure out how they would move all of their things across the square. Ben called his contacts to organize something. He had to threaten some people to get them to come to help them move into the house. The stress was not helping, he felt the babies kick in an unhappy manner. Hopefully, things will improve.   
Callum helped the guys to move their things in. Ben was trying to carry some of the lighter things. He was also ordering everyone where they should put everything. They were carrying one of the wardrobes that had been with them for years. The guys dropped it, it cracked. Ben let out a shout of distress. He loved it so much and was looking forward to having it with their babies. Ben suddenly felt immense pain from his abdomen.   
“AHAH, AHAH,” Ben let out shouts of pain.   
Callum runs to Ben immediately to check that he is okay. Kathy runs up to him as well. She checks in on Ben and realises what is happening.   
“Ben, you are in labour.”   
“No its too early. I’m only seven months. Mum the babies are too small.”  
“I’m going to call the ambulance, Callum, stay with him.”  
Callum sat Ben down and did the breathing exercise with Ben. Ben was in so much pain. Ben doesn’t know how long he was sitting there until the ambulance showed up. The paramedics put him into the ambulance and drove him to the hospital. Callum was allowed with him, but Kathy had to drive to hospital. Callum was holding Ben’s hand and reassuring Ben that everything will be okay. 

When they get to the hospital Ben asks the nurses and doctors to make it stop, it was too early. They needed to do something to save the babies, he couldn’t be in labour. Suddenly Ben feels wetness in his pants. He knew it was too late that he was in labour. Hopefully, the babies will be okay.  
Ben is taking to the birthing room. The midwife said that Ben is 6 cm dilated. Callum and Kathy are there with him. Each one of them holding onto one of Ben’s hands.   
An hour and a half later the midwife tells Ben that it was time to push. He pushes during the first pushing contraction. 90 seconds later he has to push again. A few pushes later the midwife tells him one more push and the baby would be there. Callum holds his hand reassuring him he could do it. Ben pushes as hard as he can and feels the baby being pushed out of his body. A few seconds later they hear the baby cry out. Its not long before he feels the contractions once more. It is time for Ben to give birth to the second baby. Ben pushes and pushes until finally, the baby comes out as well. This baby is quieter but a few seconds later they hear it as well. The pediatricians check both babies out ensuring that they can do everything. Ben once more needs to push the final baby out he does that and passes out from exhaustion. The midwife knew what to do when the parent fell asleep before the afterbirth.   
Callum asked the doctors “how are the babies?”  
“We will put them in the incubator for now. They look healthy and have developed well. They are able to breathe on their own which is important. A few days in the incubator and they should be good to go.”  
Callum goes back and sits by Ben. Ben wakes up a little while later and asks where the babies are.  
“We can go see them soon. They are amazing and beautiful, just like you. You did well. I love you.” Callum said and kissed Ben’s forehead. Ben was excited to see his babies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg Callum dealing with bad morning sickness and Ben looking after him

Ben woke up to the sound of Callum throwing up. He looked at the clock, it was 3 AM. Callum has been throwing up and nauseous for the last week. the midwife said that Callum had a more severe form of morning sickness. Ben gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. He rubs Callum’s back soothingly as he heaves. When he is all done Ben gets him some cold water and some ginger biscuits, they sometimes calm his nausea down. 

Ben bends down to Callum’s tummy. “You giving Dad some trouble are you, hun. Dad will take care of you in there, don’t worry.”

Ben took Callum back to bed. He rubbed Callum’s back and hand to soothe him back to sleep. Callum was about to fall asleep when he felt nauseous again. Ben knew what was happening immediately and sat Callum up and gave him some water to drink. Callum felt better after he drank the water. They sat up for a few more minutes until the nausea dissipated completely. 

They were laying on the side, Ben spooning Callum. It was to ensure that he wouldn’t choke if he got nauseous in his sleep. Ben rubbed along his tummy where he was holding Callum tight. When Callum finally fell asleep Ben kissed his cheek and placed his head by his and fell asleep as well. Hopefully, they will have a few hours of sleep before morning sickness hits them again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 2 months pregnant BUT he doesn’t know and he gets into a fight. He ends up in hospital

Ben had been living life as usual. Someone messed with him and he was going to mess them back up. He was fighting them, they punched him in the stomach. Ben fell on to the floor immediately. He was lying on the floor in agony. The guy Ben was fighting heard footsteps and ran away. 

Jay passed by and saw that Ben was on the floor. He was holding his tummy in agony. Jay saw that Ben had blood between his legs. This was not good. Jay took Ben and rushed him to hospital. 

When they got to hospital, they rushed Ben in. when they saw where Ben was bleeding they were worried. They took him to the maternity ward. It looks like the bleeding had stopped. They checked the rest of him and it didn’t look like Ben had any severe injuries. They took some blood samples and did some other tests as well. Ben was focused so they told him what was happening.

They took the ultrasound machine out. “Ben it looks like you are pregnant, let’s just look and make sure that everything is okay with the baby.” The midwife put the wand on Ben’s tummy. Ben and the midwife immediately heard the sound of the heartbeat. “It looks like you are two months pregnant. The baby looks all good. The bleeding has stopped. Would you like a copy of the sonograph?”

Ben nodded. He could not believe it. He was pregnant. He could have put his baby in danger. He could not continue getting into fights and doing what he was doing. He did not know what he would have done if he had lost the baby. He put his hand on his tummy and smiled. He was so excited to tell Callum about the exciting news. That he was going to be a dad. He could not wait until he saw him.

“Ben, Ben what happened?” Callum asked as he entered the room. Jay called him.

“I was in a fight. I started bleeding, Jay brought me here. The doctor said I was pregnant. You are going to be a dad.” Ben told him and showed him the image. Callum hugged Ben tightly to his chest. Callum was so excited to be having a child with Ben. Hopefully, the pregnancy will be easy on him, and nothing will happen that leads to any problems with the pregnancy. His boyfriend was so beautiful. He could not wait for Ben to be his husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is pregnant with twins BUT he won’t let ANYONE touch his baby bump, now even Callum

Ben and Callum had just come back from their scan. They had found out that Ben was pregnant with twins. Ben was excited, his little babies were growing strong inside him. Ben had developed this sensitivity to touch though. He did not like it when anyone touched him, especially his bump. He did not even let Callum touch him there.  
Callum tried to hug Ben from behind and put his hands on his middle. Ben sidestepped away from him, he went and sat on the sofa.  
“Ben whats up, you’ve been skittish all day?” Callum asked.   
“I just don’t want to be touched. It feels uncomfortable whenever anyone touches me. It’s like I can feel every little nerve when they touch me and it makes me uncomfortable. I also don’t like anyone touching where the babies are. I know they are your babies too but it’s my body and I don’t want anyone to touch me there now.” Ben said and started crying as he was saying that. “Stupid hormones.”  
Callum sat near Ben, to comfort him, but did not touch him as he did not want to upset him more than he already was. “Ben it’s okay, it’s your body, you can decide who touches you, where and when. Your body is going through a lot of changes to bring these beautiful children into our lives. You do what you need to be comfortable.”  
Ben felt like he was so lucky at that moment. Callum understood his needs at the moment, he was not trying to push him. Callum would make an excellent father. He was excited to meet the babies in 5 months. He could not wait to see Callum holding their children.   
“Hey, maybe we can sit here and just watch a movie. Just you and I now. How does that sound?” Callum asked.  
Ben nodded. He turned on the tv and chose the movie that he wanted to watch. Over the course of the movie, he became drowsy and put his head on Callum’s chest. Ben was comfortable with that now but did not want any more contact. Ben was rubbing his bump, dreaming of Callum holding their children when they were born. Ben loved that dream, he was smiling while he napped that afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an mpreg shot of Ben being like 8 months pregnant, and Callum rubbing the bump and talking to his baby.

Ben is 8 months pregnant. He loves the bump. He is quite big now. He has a hard time moving and has been home every day now. He is sitting on the sofa rubbing his hand on his bump. He could not wait to meet his baby. He should be here in a week. 

Ben hears the front door open. He sees Callum walking in, he must have just got back from work. Ben smiles up at him and Callum smiles back at him. He kisses Ben, after that he goes down to the bump and kisses there. He sits on the sofa so that he is level with the bump.

“Hey bub, have you been nice to daddy today? We are so excited to meet you soon. You are so big now and soon you will be joining our family. I am so happy that you will be part of it. I never thought I would have this. A beautiful boyfriend and a child being born soon. I am so lucky. I may not be able to go back to the army, but I got the family I never thought I would have.”

“You will never be hurt. Ben and I were not always lucky with the family that we had. We will never do that to you. We will make sure that you are always safe and happy. We promise to love you whatever and whoever you are. I already love you. I can never hate you. Know that I promise to love you unconditionally, to protect you. I will try to be the best dad that I can be.”

Ben hears Callum talk to their baby and becomes more emotional. stupid hormones. He is so lucky to have someone like Callum in his life. He and the baby will always be safe. It is great to know that someone loves him unconditionally. 

“Callum,” Ben says and grabs Callum’s hand. “come here.”

Callum goes up, Ben grabs his wrist and brings him up to him. Ben kisses him.

“I love you. You are the best thing. I am so happy to have you and having a child with you. Callum take me to bed.”

Callum and Ben went to the bedroom. It was an unforgettable night for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas as a family of 3.5 (Ben is 4&1/2 months pregnant)

Lexi woke up this morning and was so excited. Her parents were both married and happy. Her daddy was pregnant and she would have another sibling next year. Lexi decided to knock on her dad’s and Callum’s room to tell them that it was Christmas morning and they should come downstairs. Lexi was so excited about all the gifts that she was going to get. 

“Daddy, Daddy. Its Christmas. Wake up,” Lexi said in an excited voice. 

“Princess come in.” Lexi heard her daddy say. 

Lexi barged into her room and saw Callum and her daddy snuggled together. they had their hand on Ben’s bump. 

“Can I touch?” Lexi asked.

Ben gently took her hand and placed it on her tummy. She was mesmerized. It was amazing seeing her daddy pregnant and the bump where her little brother or sister was growing. She smiled as she pets his stomach. Ben then placed her on the bed and cuddled up to her as well. 

Ben realised he was so lucky this Christmas. He had his husband, who he knew he could count on anytime and always had his back. His beautiful princess who was now eight. He was also four and a half months pregnant and was so excited to be having a child with Callum. Jay and Lola lived with them, and his mum did as well. This was all the family that Ben needed. He felt like he finally belonged, that there were people who loved him for who he was. He was in bed on Christmas morning with his family and he could not have asked for anything more. This baby would know unconditional love. Callum and he will make sure that this child knew what unconditional love was, they would love the child no matter what.

“Daddy, breakfast, presents,” Lexi said. 

Ben was excited to see Lexi’s face when she opened the gift they got her. 

“we’ll be down in a minute, but go ahead.”

Lexi left the room. Ben turned around and faced Callum. He kissed him good morning and wished him a happy Christmas. Ben and Callum got out of Bed hand in hand ready to celebrate Christmas with their family. 

“I love you,” Callum said.

“I love you too.” Ben kissed Callum once more before they went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Jay that he thinks he might be pregnant. Could this be set in cannon era so like tonight’s episode. And when Stuart walks in Jay protects Ben, who has taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. Please feel free to add more

Ben is nervous. He had hit his head and now he was deafer than ever. The hearing aid used to help, but now he couldn’t hear even with it in his ear. His good ear was not working either. At first, he thought the nausea was because of that and the fact that he almost drowned. He then remembered that he had been feeling like that before, he had just been so focused on finding Callum that he ignored the symptoms. 

Oh, God. What if he was pregnant. Callum was missing. He could be dead. Ben could not do this by himself. Also, how can the baby love him and how can he take care of the baby when he can’t hear anything. He is not good enough to take care of a baby.

Ben texts Jay to bring a pregnancy over. At least he can take the test before he continues to freak out. Ben would love to have a baby with Callum. He just wants to find him first and he also needs to go to the hospital for his hearing. Maybe after Callum is home and safe they can talk about having a baby.

Jay rings the doorbell, but no one answers. He knocks and waits a few minutes. After that, he opens the door. He calls out for Ben but he doesn’t hear a response. Jay found Ben’s hearing aid on the counter. Ben can’t hear, he will have to tread easily so as not to spook him. Jay finds Ben sitting on the sofa in the living room, he waves at him before he comes over. He hands Ben the Pregnancy test.

“Jay, What if it is positive?”

“We will deal one issue at a time, first this, then we can find Callum, and after that, we can take you to the hospital to get your hearing checked,” Jay texted Ben.

Ben went upstairs to take the pregnancy test. In a few minutes, he will know if he is pregnant or not. The timer beeps a few minutes later. Ben sees that it is positive he is pregnant.

“Jay I am pregnant,” Ben yells down as he is walking down the stairs.

“Okay, now we just need to find Callum and it will be okay,” Jay reassured him. 

They were sitting and chatting when Jay suddenly got up in alert. Oh someone must have come in. Ben suddenly feels someone grab him and turn him around. Stuart is yelling at him. He can’t really read his lips at that moment, but it must be about Callum.

“Stuart, stop, He is pregnant,” Jay says as he gets in between Ben and Stuart.

“What.”

“Yea Callum’s baby. Ben can’t hear. But we are doing the best to find him. Put him down so that we can all work together to find Callum.”

Stuart puts Ben down. As Ben sits down on the sofa he places his hand on his belly. He will do whatever he can to protect this baby. He will love this baby no matter what. He already loves them. He will find their daddy and they will be one big happy family. He will find Callum. Callum is alive and will get to meet their baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy is the first and only person who Ben tells when he finds out he’s pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discussion of abortion in this chapter.

Ben had just found out some major news. He was pregnant. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He had only been together with Callum for a few months. He was still figuring out how to live his life as a fully deaf person. He wasn’t sure if a baby was the right thing to add to his life now. He knows that being deaf does not make him any less human, but he still needs to navigate and learn and become more confident in who he is and get his life together before he has another baby. When Lexi was born he barely had his life together, but he also did not become a proper father to her until she was older. He wants to be there for his future babies from the first moment they are born. But maybe he won’t be able to do that if he has a baby now. 

Kathy received a text from Ben urging her to come home quickly. She gets home as soon as she can. When she comes in she sees that Ben is distressed. She sits down and Ben hands her something. 

“Mum, I’m pregnant,” Ben said and sounded completely nervous.

“Does anyone else know? Do you know what you want to do yet?” Kathy asked him. 

“No, just you. I texted you as soon as I took the test. Mum, I don’t know what to do. I can’t have a baby now. What if it needs me and I can’t hear them, I still need to take care of myself and Lexi, what if I’m not ready to take care of this baby yet? I want to be a good dad but I don’t know if I can be what this baby needs now. I don’t want to be selfish, It’s not the babies fault. I just need to get to a place where I can fully look after myself. I’m still learning sign language and what it means to be fully deaf. The baby will not be able to communicate that way, What if I let them down?”

“I remember when you had meningitis and I was worried about your life. You did have hearing loss, but that never took away from who you were as a boy. A baby can be a blessing, but it is up to you to decide what is best for you and the baby. You are already a wonderful dad to Lexi, if you don’t think that you are ready for another baby, that’s okay. Yes, its an adjustment for you living without your hearing but I don’t think you will be any less of a dad because of it. You just need to think about what is best for you and decide what you will do. I am here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks, mum. I’ll let you know what I decide.”

Kathy smiled and kissed Ben’s forehead. Her boy was all grown up, he was an excellent dad, and if and when he had children again he will be a great dad to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is still with Whitney and Ben is pregnant with his twins (from their night in the park)

Ben has had many one night stands, many hookups in his life. He had had a serious relationship but the way it ended destroyed him. His mum was opening a gay bar so that he could meet someone and they could have something special. Honestly, when he and Callum were together on that park bench it had been pretty magical. Ben had not felt like it in a long time. 

Ben had been slightly more tired and irritated lately and also a little queasy. He just assumed it was from his nights out drinking and forgetting the world. Ben did not get hangovers as bad as this but things change, and he has had less energy finding some nice totty to hook up with. Maybe this gay bar will do him good. 

Ben was exhausted the day that the bar was opening up. Ben had always wanted his dad to accept him for who he was. Ben believed that he could get better and he will be the son that he needs. His mum is back in his life now and she is opening a gay bar for him to meet new people. That night in the park bench keeps replaying over and over again in his mind. Ben must forget about Callum. He is engaged to Whitney and made it clear that he wants nothing to do with him. Ben can move on it was only once, and so many better-looking guys wanted him. That kiss on the cheek yesterday was his goodbye. 

Stuart had seen the kiss and was mad, Ben could play with people minds and Callum said he did not want anything to happen between them again. Stuart texted Ben to meet him at the arches from Callum’s phone. Stuart made his way over so that he could ambush Ben, but when he arrived there Ben was already out cold on the ground. Someone else beat him to it, this was no surprise whatsoever to Stuart. Stuart quickly ran so that no one would see him. 

Jay and Lola had been looking for Ben for a few hours. Kathy said that she had not seen him. Jay was walking around the square phoning Ben. He suddenly heard his phone ringing from the arches. Jay quickly ran over to Ben to check him out. Ben was out cold and nothing would wake him up. He had no visible injuries, Jay was worried so he phoned an ambulance. 

When Ben woke up he was in hospital. He had no idea what happened or why he was here. 

“Mr Mitchell good you are back with us. We have some news for you, you are about 6 weeks pregnant...” 

Ben did not hear the rest of what the doctor said. Pregnant. Shit, it must have been from the night with Callum. Shit, Callum was engaged. Phil will never accept him now. He was barely a good dad to Lexi what was he going to do now with another baby. Ben did not know what he was going to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 6 months pregnant and one of his cravings is yorkshire puddings, he asks Callum to cook him some with every meal and sometimes on there own so he can have them as a snack

Ben is having a pretty easy pregnancy this time around. The baby is active, and Ben loves the feeling of it, but he is not kicking his organs at all hours so Ben would consider that a victory. With him being six months pregnant, there were a bunch of cravings that popped up. The most prominent of cravings was Yorkshire pudding. He could even eat it as a snack. It did not matter if it was part of a full dinner or he was eating it on its own. The eggy flour-based dish was a must-have for him. 

Ben was sitting there on a Sunday afternoon and could smell the full Sunday roast. The smells were causing his cravings to kick up a notch. 

“Callum, can I have some Yorkshire Pudding?” Ben asked Callum as he watched him and his mum cooking the meal.

He did not know that Callum was such a good cook until he was pregnant. Callum was such an attentive husband, always bringing him whatever he craved whenever. Even if he was craving Yorkshire pudding in the middle of the night, he would go and make some to bring to him. Ben knew that he was lucky that he had someone like Callum. The babies would be lucky to have a dad like Callum once he was here. He would be just as an attentive dad as he was a husband.

“It will be ready in a few minutes, Can I get you something else in the meantime. Maybe some water, or milk, or orange juice?” Callum asked fussing. He was fussy and helping Ben a lot. It may seem like he was doing a lot by why should he no. Ben was carrying the baby, and Callum should do his part as well as a future dad. Just because the baby was inside, Ben did not mean that he did not have the responsibility to Ben and the baby now. 

He went to get Ben some water and brought it over to drink. After that, he went to check on the pudding to see if it was ready. When he saw that the dish was ready, he dished it up wit onion gravy and placed it in front of Ben. 

“Here you go, eat up. Have as much as you like.” Callum said. 

“Thanks, Cal,” Ben said and got up to the table. Before he sat down, he gave Callum a big kiss in thanks. 

“I love you,” Ben said.

“I love you too,” Callum said to Ben. “And I love you.” Callum put his hand on the baby bump and lowered down to kiss eat. He then let Ben sit down so that he could eat. It is so important to let a pregnant person eat when they are craving something.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives birth to their twins on the back of the Callum’s car

Ben is eight months pregnant, and he and Callum are going away for an overnight trip. Callum has packed the bags for both of them, and they are ready to go. Callum was driving, and Ben was just trying to sit back and relax. It was hard to find a comfortable position when you were eight months pregnant with twins, and Ben had to shift every few minutes. They make it out of London when Ben feels the first pain. He is sure that it is not anything major and it goes away after a minute, so he ignores it. 

They are about an hour out of London when Ben feels like he peed himself. His pants are soaked, and so is the front seat. Callum pulls over on the side of the road to see what it is. Ben starts groaning in pain. The pains coming more frequently now. Ben is laying on his side, trying to find a comfortable position and trying to move from the wet spot. 

Callum comes around and opens the door for Ben, He checks to see what is wrong and sees that Ben is in labour. Callum calls an ambulance, but as they are far from the city, they may not make it in time. Callum moved Ben to the back seat as it would be easier for him to lay down there. Callum removes Ben’s trousers and pants and sees what is happening. He sees that Ben is pretty far into the labour and is very dilated. He does not see the head yet, but the midwife said that the head may be poking soon. 

Callum watches Ben closely and tells the midwife that the contractions are now 45 seconds apart. The midwife tells Callum to check to see if Ben is crowning and if he could see the head of the baby. Calum said that he does see the head of the first baby. The midwife tells him that Ben should push with the next contraction. 

“Push Ben Push,” Callum says as the next contraction hits. Ben pushes with all his might, and he feels the baby move. When the next contraction hits Callum once again tells Ben to push, and Ben pushes, and the baby comes out of Ben’s body and slides into Callum’s arms. 

Callum asks the midwife what he should do. Callum hears his baby boy crying in his arms and sees his small baby in his arms, and he is in shock. He could not believe that Ben just gave birth to a little baby boy. They were not done; they still had one more baby to push out, and hopefully, the ambulance would be there by the time that Ben has to push out the second baby. 

Five minutes later, Callum hears the sirens and sighs in relief. Ben has not had to push out the other baby yet, and hopefully, they will be able to help with the birth of their second child. The paramedic arrives and helps them with cutting the first baby and wrapping him up so that he stays warm. 

Ben’s contractions are speeding up, and it is getting time for him to push the second baby out. 

“On this next contraction I need you to push Ben,” The paramedic says. 

Ben pushes with all his might in the next contraction and feels that the baby shifted. 

“One more time on the next contraction you can do it, Ben.”

Ben pushes with all the strength left in his body on the next contraction and the baby slips out of his body. Its a baby girl and they cut her from the ambulance cord and wrap her up to get her checked up. 

The paramedics check Ben over and help him with the after birth. After that, they put the babies on Ben’s chest so he could see his two babies. Ben sees them and is happy that he gave birth to two beautiful children. He could not believe that he gave Callum two children. 

Ben was tired and fell asleep. The paramedics lifted Ben and put him into a stretcher to lift to the hospital, and Callum healed their children. 

“Congrats on having a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl.” The paramedic said. 

“Thanks,” Callum said. 

The family road off to the hospital to make sure everything was okay with Ben and the babies. Callum was on a high that he had such beautiful children and that his husband just gave him them. He had so much love for those three most important people in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.” Ballum

Ben looked at his pregnant stomach in disbelief; it was still flat. But he could not believe that he was pregnant again. 

“We started with one, and now we have seven. You have no chill.” Ben told Callum as he glared at him. 

A part of Ben knew that it took two to tango but how can he be this firtle. He started with Lexi, and that was enough, Then they had the twins which he was shocked when he found out that he was pregnant with them. But now how could he be again. He was in his thirties now, and he did not think that they needed any more children. The house was a madhouse, and heir youngest was only a year old. Were they really ready to go down this journey again? 

“What can I say I love it when we have babies,” Callum said, 

“I am not your baby-making machine. I am a man and cant spend the rest of my life like this. We already have seven children, and I don t want any of them to feel any less love or that we do not have time for them because we have another baby. I mean Lexi is sixteen she could be the mother of this child.” Ben Ranted. 

“I think that you can do what you decide to do. I'll love you anyway, your body, your choice.” Callum told Ben.

Ben would think it over. He could not imagine his life being here all these children. He loved it really. He felt so lonely growing up and always wanted unconditional love. The first person he got that from was Lexi. The next person who gave it to him was Callum. Now all of their children give him that same love as well. The question was if he was ready for this addition to the family. He would have to go over the pros and cons and decide what is best for him and their family, It will not be an easy decision, and he will not take it lightly. Does he want another child?

Callum would love him or her, but he will also be happy with whatever he decides. Ben would make the decision and let him know. Now he has to go downstairs and make some breakfast for his children. His baby is now sleeping through the nights. If he has this baby, it will be back to sleepless nights. On the other hand, he will have another human that will look at him like he was something special—breakfast and then the pro and con list. 

Ben and Callum went downstairs hand in hand and were happy as they went downstairs. Their children were downstairs waiting for them, and Callum had their youngest in his hands. Ben looked at them and made breakfast. He loved making sure that his children had what they needed to survive. Taking care of seven children was hard work, but Ben loved every moment of it. 

Looking at the kitchen, Ben knew what his decision will be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly protective Callum over a heavily pregnant (with quadruplets) Ben

Callum sees that Ben is trying to stand up, Callum is there immediately to help Ben stand up and support him as he moves. Ben wants to stretch a little before he moves to the sofa. They were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, but Ben was full and wanted to move to the sofa where it was more comfortable. 

“Here I got you,” Callum said.

“I can do it myself,” Ben protested as Callum was helping him. 

Ben did not like feeling like an invalid. He may have been five months pregnant with quadruplets, but he could still take care of himself. Callum has become overprotective ever since they found out that Ben was pregnant with four babies. Ben was looking forward to the point where these babies were out of his body, and both of them can take care of them. 

The two of them made it over to the sofa and Ben sat down. Ben was relieved, it was nice and comfy and supported his body. Ben was getting heavy with these four babies, he was happy that he could comfortably sit here. 

“Woah,” Ben exclaimed. 

“What is it, is something wrong, is it the babies?” Callum said worriedly. 

“no it is fine it is just the baby is kicking,” Ben said and grabbed Callum hand and put it where the baby was kicking. 

They did not know which of the babies was kicking. It could have been more than one with all the fluttering around, but Callum and Ben were both so excited. 

Callum sat down next to Ben and lifted Ben’s shirt up and kissed his tummy. Callum felt the fluttering where he kissed and was excited. He left his head by the babies so that he could listen to them and feel them. Callum was so excited. It was amazing Ben was carrying their children. Callum was so excited to see their children when they arrived here. Now that he hears them, he knows that he has to be even more careful with Ben and ensure that he is not stressing him out. Any undue stress can lead to early labour, and Callum did not want that. He knew that he had to ensure that both the babies and Ben made it out alive. 

Callum was enjoying putting his head by the babies and listening to them move around within Ben. Ben and Callum sat like that for the rest of the afternoon just taking in their babies and each other. 

Callum felt Ben move and shift from his place.

“Do you need anything?” Callum asked. 

“I'm thirsty,” Ben said. 

Callum got up and went to immediately get Ben something to drink. 

“Its fine Callum,” Ben said to death ears as Callum was already in the kitchen and getting them something to drink. 

Callum came back with a glass of water and gave it to Ben, Ben took it and drank from it. He patted the seat next to him for Callum to sit, and Ben snuggled his head on Callum's shoulder. Ben enjoyed spending the time on Callum’s shoulder. The rest of the day it was just the two of them spending time with each other and their unborn babies.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter or Tumblr as yorit1


End file.
